


Absolute Perfection

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter firmly believes that perfection is in the eye of its beholder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Perfection

 

**Title** : _**Absolute Perfection.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** **([IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) [LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/), [DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/) )** prompt challenge 402: Deck The Halls.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Harry Potter firmly believes that perfection is in the eye of its beholder...

_**_******A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at****_**_ [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=302&key=PEKELEKEdcd0e7d9411fc5e59af247d7adf4e709)

 

**Absolute Perfection.**

  
Harry knows that Severus Snape is a bossy, grumpy perfectionist who could drive a Dementor to commit suicide with his constant nagging, but loving him has its perks.

Nobody fawns over him in Sev's presence. The press doesn't print 'asinine' articles about him anymore and sometimes, if he plans things carefully, his love's perfectionism plays right into his hands...

“Doesn't it look better now?” Severus inquires, unaware that Harry has been ogling his lovely rear since he climbed up the ladder to 'fix' his lion's 'dismal' attempts to deck the halls.

Harry agrees wholeheartedly:  
“Looks like absolute perfection, my love...”

 


End file.
